


How To Crack a Peridot

by PkNexas



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, I wrote this in discord cus i wanted the gore channel to get some action, I'M SORRY PERIDOT, now it's here too, this one is pretty intense tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PkNexas/pseuds/PkNexas
Summary: After this, Peridot will never be whole again.





	How To Crack a Peridot

Peridot doesn't know how long it's been, stuck in her claustrophobic prison. No light, little food, little water, and no consistency in her own consciousness. She'd long learned to tune out the consistent ticking against the side of the box, even if it meant losing count of the seconds passing by.

They never fixed her leg. She'd stopped feeling the pain eventually, though she'd howl if she tried to move. She could feel it, swollen and twisted. Bloated with blood as the wound festered and the shattered bone went untreated. She was glad she couldn't see it, lest she vomit the little food she'd eaten.

The food, at first, she'd refused to eat. Now would she drink the grimy water that they poured down through top of the box. Eventually, though, she became desperate. She picked the screws out of her food, made sure to lap up every droplet that fell from the ceiling, even as far as licking up what landed on the floor.

Peridot was in hell, her captors creating a tiny little purgatory just for her. She'd done nothing to deserve it, she thinks. Maybe she could have been more social during her computer science class. Maybe she shouldn't have played her music so loud close to quiet hours at the dorm. She wanted her girlfriend, her heart ached more at the thought than at all the pain and suffering she'd been through. To think of what Lapis suffered, not knowing where she'd gone off to or where she was. Peridot would've cried if she had any tears left. Her voice didn't even work anymore, just a rasp making it's escape from her chapped and bruised lips.

* * *

When Lapis pried the metal box open, she nearly choked at the sight of a face, vaguely resembling the girl she loved. Cheeks hollowed by malnourishment and a leg bloated by infection and mistreatment. Once bright emerald eyes now dull and frightened, pupils dilating wildly at the light burning it's way into her prison.

She approached slowly, arms out and waiting for Peridot to come to her. Her voice was soft, as she worried raising it above a whisper would show how broken she felt, with her lover in pieces before her.

"I'm real. I'm here, it's okay, Peri. No one is ever going to hurt you again. I'm here, it's me, Lapis. It's all over, baby. I love you. I missed you so much. Please, Peridot, I love you."

Lapis' words spilled as she waited, until eventually a small rasp made it's way out of the hollowed woman. Peridot opened her arms, grasping desperately for her. She knew the voice. The one sound she'd lost all hope in hearing again. The only noise that mattered or would ever matter again. Her, the blue girl, the one that came in her nightmares and held her. The only thing she was willing to trust again.

When Lapis finally wrapped her arms around her small lover and lifted, Peridot gave a broken screech. Lapis startled as Peridot clung to her, panting and scratching at her bad leg. That was it, Lapis knew, the broken leg that got no treatment.

Despite the tearing scream, Lapis picked her up and brought her over to the ambulance for the ICU. Peridot quieted down as her limbs were settled on a stretcher. The only parts of her that conveyed any signs of life were the light rise of her bony chest and the iron grip she kept on Lapis' arm. Lapis tried to move it to her hand but Peridot refused to let go. After one look from pleading, terrified green eyes, Lapis broke.

Tears flooded from her eyes, she cradled her lover's head in her arms as she cried and cried and cried. She'd spent so long looking for her, been through so much. Worried all she'd find was a lifeless corpse resembling her girlfriend. The rest of the world was gone. It had been for a while, Peridot was and had been all that'd mattered.

Her tears flowed through grimy blonde locks as she held onto her lover. She'd never let go. Even though they'd have to treat her, even though she'd be separated as they amputated her horrible leg, Lapis didn't care about any of that right now. She'd never let go.

One last rasp got her attention, too quiet for anyone else to hear. Despite her hiccups and the snot running down her face, Lapis leaned in close to her girlfriend, ear pressed against battered lips. It seemed like an eternity passed before she heard it, broken and scratchy and far too soft to be real...

"Love... Lapis..."

**Author's Note:**

> I want to formally apologize to both Peridot and Lapis. They don't deserve this.
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated, thank you all for reading!
> 
> UPDATE: While I am heckin busy with school, I think I'm gonna incorporate this into an AU I've been thinking of for a while. I ain't telling which one, tho. Still, If you're itching to know what happens before and after, I have plans!
> 
> Thank you for all the feedback and support!


End file.
